gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rhobar III
'Bezimienny', Rhobar III - główny bohater gier komputerowych z serii Gothic. Wybraniec Innosa jest młodym dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną, ma wąsy i małą bródkę, błękitne oczy, włosy ciemno - blond zebrane z tyłu w niewielki kucyk. W grze Gothic 3 jego wygląd ulega znacznym zmianom, ma brązowe włosy oraz oczy itp. Wykazuje często ironiczne poczucie humoru, niekiedy autoironiczne, choć ma jednocześnie poczucie swojej wartości i bywa wrażliwy na punkcie godności osobistej. W fabule gry nie zostało powiedziane za jakie przestępstwo został zesłany do Górniczej Doliny, wiadomo tylko, że przesiedział dwa miesiące w lochu, a potem został zesłany (można się tego dowiedzieć podczas rozmowy z Kirgiem koło areny). Bohater nie został również przedstawiony z imienia; choć w trakcie gry kilka razy bezskutecznie usiłuje się sam przedstawić i do końca pozostaje Bezimiennym. Biografia Po skazaniu do Kolonii Na początku swojej przygody trafił do Górniczej Doliny, która dekretem króla Myrtany stała się kolonią karną. Na kilka minut przed skazaniem dostał list od mistrza Pyrokara, który miał dostarczyć magom spod bariery. Zaraz po zrzuceniu został "powitany" przez Bullita. Z tarapatów uratował go przywódca cieni Diego, który przepędził bandę ze Starego Obozu. Diego stał się też przewodnikiem Bezimiennego w Kolonii, a także jego przyjacielem. Po dostarczeniu listu od Pyrokara Magom Ognia zaprzyjaźnił się z Miltenem, Lesterem i Gornem. Słysząc o jego dokonaniach najwyższy guru w Obozie Bractwa - Y'Berion pragnął z nim porozmawiać. Kiedy doszło do spotkania Mistrz powiedział, że kiedyś się już spotkał z Bezimiennym, jednak ten zaprzeczył. Na polecenie Bractwa udał się na poszukiwania kamienia ogniskującego, starożytnego almanachu oraz jaj pełzaczy. Dzięki ubiciu królowej tych insektów został nagrodzony i awansował. Jego dokonania doprowadziły do Wielkiego Przywołania. Po tym jak Y'Berion został osłabiony, a oddział straży świątynnej nie wracał długo z cmentarzyska orków Cor Angar wysłał tam Bezimiennego. Na cmentarzu okazało się, iż w wyniku napaści orków zabici zostali wszyscy ludzie z Bractwa za wyjątkiem guru Baala Lukora. Z pomocą Bezimiennemu Baal zagłębił się w starożytnych grotach, aż w końcu, kiedy nic nie znalazł rzucił się na niego. Bohater pokonawszy opętanego powrócił do Obozu Bractwa, gdzie od Cor Angara dowiedział się, że Wielki Mistrz umiera. Nawet nazbierane przez Bezimiennego zioła lecznicze nie pomogły Y'Berionowi. Na dodatek okazało się, że Śniący jest prastarym demonem. Dowiedziawszy się o tym asystent Mistrza - Cor Kalom uciekł z grupą ludzi, a jedyna nadzieja pozostała w planie ucieczki Magów Wody. Pomoc Magom Wody Zgodnie z wolą Y'Beriona Bezimienny udał się do Nowego Obozu, gdzie rezydowali Magowie Wody. Arcymag Saturas planował zniszczyć barierę, poprzez wysadzenie wielkiego kopca rudy. Kiedy rudy było już bardzo dużo Magowie postanowili zebrać Kamienie Ogniskujące, do zogniskowania mocy w niej zawartej. Bezimienny z pomocą swych przyjaciół zdołał zebrać wszystkie kamienie. Pokonał także ich strażników: harpie, szkielety, trolla, gobliny, zębacze oraz Nadzorcę. Gdy misja została wykonana zaniósł kamienie Saturasowi, który poprosił go o pójście do Magów Ognia i nakłonienie ich do udziału w rytuale wysadzenia rudy. Niestety będąc na miejscu Bezimienny dowiedział się, że magowie zostali wymordowani, zawaliła się Stara Kopalnia, a żołdacy magnatów pomaszerowali ku kopalni Saturasa. Dodatkowo strażnicy Gomeza uważali Bezimiennego za zdrajcę, gdyż pomagał Nowemu Obozowi. Plany Xardasa Na wieść o śmierci Magów Ognia Saturas poprosił Bezimiennego o odnalezienie potężnego nekromanty - Xardasa. Bezimienny zdołał odnaleźć wieżę czarodzieja i dzięki pokonaniu trzech golemów dostać się do niego. Xardas wyjaśnił, że wysadzenie kopca rudy nie zniszczy bariery. Jedynym sposobem na pokonanie tego czaru jest magia demonów. Należy wygnać z tego świata mrocznego demona Beliara - Śniącego. Opowiedział Bezimiennemu część historii Śniącego. Aby dowiedzieć się kolejnej części Bezimienny musiał udać się do Cytadeli Orków, gdzie przetrzymywany jest ich wygnany szaman - Ur-Shak. Będąc na miejscu okazało się, że Ur-Shak został odnaleziony przez orkowych żołnierzy. Bezimienny pomógł mu w walce, a następnie wysłuchał resztę historii Śniącego. Dowiedział się też, że aby dostać się bez walki do miasta orków, gdzie znajduje się świątynia demona należy posiadać Ulu-Mulu. Bezimienny planował udać się do zajętej przez straż Gomeza kopalni Magów Wody, gdzie przebywa orkowy niewolnik - szaman Tarrok, który potrafi sporządzić tą przedziwną broń. Saturas nie był zadowolony z misji Bezimiennego, gdyż ten skłamał, że nie odnalazł Xardasa. Udał się następnie wraz z Gornem do Wolnej Kopalni, bronionej prze Szakala i jego ludzi. Z pomocą najemnika udało się oczyścić kopalnię, a następnie odnaleźć Tarroka. Ork powiedział, że do sporządzenia Ulu-Mulu potrzebny jest język ognistego jaszczura, kieł trolla, ząb węża błotnego i pazur cieniostwora. Po długich poszukiwaniach udało się odnaleźć wszystkie składniki. Z Ulu-Mulu na plecach Bezimienny udał się do Świątyni Śniącego. Ostatnie chwile w Kolonii Bezimienny przeszedł przez miasto orków i wkroczył do świątyni. Eliminując kolejno najwyższych szamanów, nieumarłych i ludzi Kaloma odnalazł starożytny miecz Uriziel. Jakiś czas później stanął oko w oko z ostatnim szamanem, który okazał się nieśmiertelny. Jedynym ratunkiem była ucieczka ze świątyni. Bezimienny udał się prosto do wieży Xardasa, wyjaśniając mu tajemnicę ostatniego szamana i pokazując Uriziel. Nekromanta doszedł do wniosku, że tylko Uriziel jest w stanie pokonać nieśmiertelnego szamana. Niestety miecz będąc wiele lat w rękach orków stracił moc. Aby go ponownie naładować Xardas musiał sporządzić magiczną formułkę. W tym czasie Bezimienny udał się do pierwszej wieży Xardasa, która wiele lat temu została zalana wodą. Odnalazł tam starożytną zbroję runiczną oraz teleport do Starego Obozu. Korzystając z runy teleportacji udał się do Obozu Gomeza. Wybijając kolejnych strażników dostał się do siedziby magnatów. Zdołał zabić wszystkich, oprócz Kruka, który być może uciekł z obozu. Dzięki kluczowi Gomeza dostał się do lochów, gdzie przetrzymywany był kowal Stone. Wzmocnił on zbroję runiczną Bezimiennego. Bohater następnie powrócił do wieży nekromanty, który zdołał przygotować już czar. Potrzeba było jeszcze wielkiej ilości energii oraz maga, który odczyta zaklęcie. Zgodnie z planem Bezimienny udał się do Nowego Obozu. Jego przyjaciel - Milten zgodził się pomóc mu. Było to ryzykowne, bowiem Bezimienny musiał przelać na Uriziel energię z rudy Magów Wody, którą tak długo gromadzili. Podczas rytuału Bezimiennego nakryli magowie. Bohater udał się ponownie do Świątyni Śniącego, gdzie zdołał pokonać ostatniego szamana. Pojedynek ze Śniącym Zabiwszy szamana udał się do następnej komnaty, gdzie spotkał... Xardasa. Nekromanta wyjaśnił, że aby zniszczyć barierę należy wygnać Śniącego poprzez przebicie mieczami szamanów urn z ich sercami. Powiedziawszy to mag zemdlał, a Bezimienny udał się do głównej komnaty Śniącego. Okazało się, że szalony Kalom i jego ludzie zdołali obudzić demona. Mimo miotanych przez Śniącego ognistych kul Bezimienny wybił ludzi Bractwa i stanął oko w oko z demonem. Za każdym razem, gdy przebijał urnę z sercem szamana pojawiał się jego asystent - książę demonów. Dzięki Urizielowi udało się mu stawić czoło demonom i przebić wszystkie serca orkowych czarodziei. Otworzył się ogromny portal, prowadzący do wymiaru Beliara. Śniący został wessany, a jego klęska sprawiła, iż zaczęła upadać bariera. W skutek zniszczenia kopuły nad Górniczą Doliną pojawiła się magiczna burza, a seria trzęsień wstrząsnęła ziemią. Świątynia Śniącego zawaliła się przygniatając Bezimiennego. Jedynie magiczny pancerz uratował go przed śmiercią. Ratunek Xardas nekromanta wiedział, że Bezimienny jest wybrańcem Innosa. Kiedy na świecie pojawiły się smoki Beliara jedynym człowiekiem, który może je pokonać jest właśnie Bezimienny. Dzięki swej ogromnej mocy przywołał bohatera do swej nowej wieży nieopodal miasta Khorinis. Niestety wszystkie rzeczy Bezimiennego przepadły w gruzach świątyni. Xardas wyjaśnił mu powagę sytuacji i nakazał odwiedziny w mieście Khorinis. Powiedział mu, że aby pokonać smoki należy mieć Oko Innosa. Wodny Krąg i misja Lorda Hagena Już w drodze do miasta spotkał grupę bandytów, którzy otrzymali list gończy z jego podobizną. Ze słów zbója wynikało, że nagrodę za głowę Bezimiennego wyznaczył dawny skazaniec w Kolonii - Dexter. Po krótkiej walce z bandytami udało mu się dotrzeć mu do miasta. Już od pierwszej napotkanej postaci - paladyna Lothara dowiedział się, że od czasu upadku bariery doszło do wielu porwań. Wiele dowiedział się też od Maga Wody Vatrasa, który zlecił mu rozwiązanie tajemnicy porwań oraz zdradził, że pozostali Magowie Wody udali się do starożytnych ruin. Dzięki wskazówką przyjaciół porwanych okazało się, że za zbrodniami stoją bandyci. Za namową rybaka z Khorinis Bezimienny popłynął do małej zatoczki, gdzie podobno pojawiali się piraci. Napotkał tam Skipa, który wskazał siedzibę przywódcy bandytów - Dextera. Bezimienny udał się do obozu bandytów. Podczas walki wsparł go przywódca piratów - Greg. Z listu znalezionego przy Dexterze wynikało, że głównym zleceniodawcą porwań jest były magnat - Kruk. Gdy mag Vatras dowiedział się o tym dał Bezimiennemu pozwolenie na członkostwo w tak zwanym Wodnym Kręgu, którego zadaniem jest pomoc Magom Wody. Kiedy Bezimienny był już członkiem owej społeczności Vatras zlecił mu odnalezienie Saturasa oraz jego magów i przekazanie mu listu. Najpierw jednak Bezimienny musiał udać się do Lorda Hagena, by odebrać Oko Innosa i przestrzec go przed smokami. Z opowieści paladyna wynikało, że przypłynął tu aby wydobywać magiczną rudę. Do Górniczej Doliny wysłał ekspedycję pod dowództwem kapitana Garonda. Hagen jednak nie wieży w istnienie smoków. Żąda dowodów na istnienie potworów i nie wyda Oka Innosa dopóki Bezimienny ich nie dostarczy. Ekspedycja Magów Wody Po wizycie u Hagena Bezimienny znów udał się do Vatrasa. Mag kazał mu udać się do Saturasa i przekazać mu list oraz część tajemniczego ornamentu, który ma członek Wodnego Kręgu - Lares. W towarzystwie Laresa Bezimienny udał się do prastarych ruin, gdzie przebywali Magowie Wody. Saturas ogromnie się wściekł na widok Bezimiennego. Pamiętał jego wyczyn z przeładowaniem energii kopca rudy na Uriziel. Mag jednak był w stanie przebaczyć mu. Wyjaśnił bohaterowi, że Magowie badają starożytną cywilizację Jarkendaru. Odkryli zapomniany portal prowadzący do doliny Jarkendaru. Niestety portal został zamknięty i aby go otworzyć potrzeba włożyć nań ornament, który został podzielony na cztery części i ukryty w różnych częściach wyspy, pod magicznymi kręgami. Jeden z magów dał Bezimiennemu mapę, na której zaznaczone są lokacje kręgów. W towarzystwie Laresa udał się do kręgu niedaleko farmy Sekoba oraz do kręgu głęboko w lesie na północy wyspy. Za każdym razem pojawiał się tajemniczy kamienny strażnik. Ostatni z kawałków ornamentu ukryty został pod kręgiem na farmie Lobarta. Niestety ze słów rolników wynikało, że ktoś chciał skraść ornament. Po tym jak pojawił się strażnik złodziej uciekł, a na miejsce przybyli paladyni. Pokonawszy strażnika zabrali fragment ornamentu. Bezimienny odnalazł go, a następnie wraz z pozostałymi dostarczył magom. Dzięki potężnemu zaklęciu złączono ornament a następnie włożono go do portalu. Bezimienny pierwszy przekroczył bramy Jarkendaru. W Jarkendarze Na miejscu okazało się, że w wyniku załamań czasu podróż wybrańca trwała trzy dni, w przeciwieństwie do podróży magów. Bezimienny otrzymał główne zadanie - zabić Kruka, który został naznaczony przez samego Beliara i zamierza zbezcześcić świątynię Adanosa. Niestety bandyci Kruka atakują każdego kto nie ma ich stroju. Saturas poradził Bezimiennemu, aby najpierw udał się do obozu piratów. Być może oni mają taki pancerz. Na miejscu okazało się, że kapitan piratów - Greg wypłynął w morze i nie wrócił (na prawdę podczas walki z okrętem pełnym paladynów został pokonany i dopłynął do Khorinis). Tymczasowym przywódcą piratów został Francis, który jednak nie umiał zarządzać społecznością. Piraci wyjaśnili Bezimiennemu, że bandyci płacili im za transport porwanych do Jarkendaru. Bandyci założyli obóz na bagnach, niedaleko świątyni Adanosa, gdyż znajdowała się tam kopalnia złota. Kiedy Kruk przestał płacić piratom ci wypowiedzieli mu wojnę. Od tamtego czasu piraci budują fortyfikację. Bezimienny wziął udział w polowaniu na zębacze, zabił kilku bandytów szpiegujących piratów oraz wykonał inne misję dla piratów, dzięki czemu dostał pozwolenie na wzięcie zbroi bandyty. Kiedy ją zabrał niespodziewanie do obozu powrócił Greg. Kapitan widząc Bezimiennego zlecił mu misję szpiegowania bandytów. Bezimienny miał dowiedzieć się co planuje Kruk. Będąc w posiadaniu zbroi bandyty wybraniec udał się na bagna do obozu bandytów. Spotkał tam wiele nikczemnych i wiarołomnych postaci, m.in. Franko - człowieka, który udzielał pozwolenia na wejście do głównego obozu. Gdy wreszcie zabiwszy Franko dostał się do obozu spotkał swoich dawnych towarzyszy z Kolonii, jak Snaf, Huno czy Thorus. W końcu po ciężkim pojedynku z ochroniarzem Kruka - Bloodwynem Bezimienny dostał się do świątyni Adanosa. W tym czasie Krukowi udało się otworzyć bramy sanktuarium. Na widok Bezimiennego uciekł, zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi. Dorwać Kruka Bezimienny nie mogąc otworzyć drzwi sanktuarium powrócił do Magów Wody. Saturas doszedł do wniosku, że Kruk musiał skontaktować się z duchem Khardimona - jednego z Jarkendarczyków. (Patrz: Historia Jarkendaru) Duch Khardimona nie może zostać przyzwany po raz drugi. Jedynym zmarłym który wie jak otworzyć bramy świątyni jest były generał Jarkendaru - Quarhodron. Mag Wody Myxir sporządził specjalną formułkę, dzięki której można skontaktować się z duchem owego wielkiego człowieka. Bezimienny dzięki mapie i zapiskom z ksiąg wielkiej biblioteki dostał się do grobu Quarhadrona. Mistrz sprawdził kilkoma pytaniami, czy można mu ufać a następnie wyjawił jak otworzyć wrota i jak uniknąć śmiercionośnych pułapek. Wreszcie Bezimienny dostał się do świątyni. Spotkał tam ducha Rademesa - opętanego władcy Jarkendaru, który został skazany przez ojca - Quarhadrona i wielkiego uczonego Khardimona na śmierć poprzez zamknięcie w pełnej pułapek świątyni. W końcu Bezimiennemu udało się dostać do głównej części sanktuarium. Spotkał tam Kruka, który dzierżył Szpon Beliara - miecz wykuty przez samego mrocznego boga. Po długiej walce Kruk został zabity, a energia Beliara uleciała z jego ciała. Bezimienny zabrał Szpon Beliara. To od niego zależało teraz, czy miecz zostanie zniszczony czy stanie się jego własnością. Powrót do Górniczej Doliny Wykonawszy misję w Jarkendarze Bezimienny udał się do Górniczej Doliny. Słowa Xardasa były prawdą: zamek był oblegany przez orków, którzy byli prawie wszędzie. Ponadto teren patrolowały wargi i smocze zębacze, a cały zewnętrzny pierścień Starego Obozu został zniszczony. Bezimienny po orkowym taranie dostał się nocą niezauważony przez wroga do zamku. Paladyni powitali go jako pierwszego człowieka z zewnątrz od wielu dni. Bezimienny spotkał tam swoich przyjaciół - Miltena i Gorna. Kapitan Garond wyjaśnił powagę sytuacji. Smoki wiele razy atakowały zamek. Kapitan jednak nie chciał dać listu do Lorda Hagena. Najpierw chciał, aby Bezimienny odnalazł trzy grupy kopaczy, które wyruszyły na poszukiwania rudy. Bezimienny otrzymał mapkę, na której zaznaczone były miejsca pobytu kopaczy, a następnie wyruszył na ich poszukiwania. Pomimo ogromnych przeciwności, jak orkowie, bandyci, czy potwory wybraniec odnalazł wszystkie grupy. Z dostaniem relacji z wydobycia rudy były pewne trudności. Fajeth zlecił najpierw zabicie przywódcy stada zębaczy, które napadało na obóz. Przywódca innej grupy - Marcos opuścił ją i ukrył się wraz z rudą w bezpiecznym miejscu - niedaleko opuszczonej chaty Cavalorna. Okazało się, że ostatnia grupa została zaatakowana przez pełzacze i doszczętnie wybita. Jakiś czas przed atakiem jeden z kopaczy - przyjaciel Bezimiennego - Diego zabrał na polecenie przywódcy grupy rudę i ukrył się w małej kotlince. Bezimienny go odnalazł a następnie udał się do zamku, gdzie zdał relację Garondowi oraz otrzymał list dla Lorda Hagena. Następnie wraz z Diegiem opuścił Górniczą Dolinę. Poszukiwania i naprawa Oka Innosa Powróciwszy do miasta Khorinis Bezimienny dowiedział się o nowym zagrożeniu - czarnych magach Poszukiwaczach a następnie udał się do Lorda Hagena. Paladyn widząc raport kapitana Garonda uwierzył w istnienie smoków oraz wydał zgodę na zabranie Oka Innosa. Bezimienny udał się do klasztoru Magów Ognia, gdzie przechowywane jest Oko Innosa. Niestety Oko Innosa zostało skradzione! Zabrał je nowicjusz Pedro, który jako odźwierny klasztoru miał kontakt z Poszukiwaczami. Bezimienny, podobnie jak większość nowicjuszy ognia ruszył w pogoń za Pedrem. Dzięki wskazówkom włóczęgi trafił na właściwą ścieżkę ucieczki opętanego. Na miejscu okazało się, że najpotężniejsi Poszukiwacze zniszczyli Oko Innosa. Po krótkiej walce czarni magowie zginęli, jednak święty artefakt pozostał przełamany. Bezimienny powrócił do Xardasa, Pyrokara i Vatrasa ze złymi wieściami. Ze słów Vatrasa wynikało, że oprócz przełamania poszukiwacze uśpili energie zawartom w Oku Innosa. Aby przywrócić jego moc należy złączyć oprawę. Zrobić to może jedynie doświadczony kowal. Żeby artefakt odzyskał moc trzej magowie - słudzy trzech różnych bóstw muszą odprawić potężny rytuał. Owymi trzema magami muszą być najpotężniejsi ze swoich zakonów: Pyrokar - mistrz ognia, Vatras - mistrz wody i Xardas - mistrz nekromancji. Na udział w rytuale zgodzili się prawie wszyscy. Jedynie Pyrokar nie zechciał uczestniczyć w obrzędzie, gdyż nienawidził Xardasa. Potrzebował dowodu na jego dobrą wolę. Xardas kazał Bezimiennemu udać się na farmę Sekoba, gdzie w chacie gospodarza ukryta została księga Dwór Idorath. Bezimienny udał się na farmę, gdzie okazało się, że zajęli ją już Poszukiwacze, szukający tej samej księgi. Zabiwszy mrocznych magów Bezimienny zabrał księgę i oddał ją Pyrokarowi. Mag zgodził się uczestniczyć w rytuale. Połamane Oko Bezimienny musiał zanieść do kowala Benneta, który jako jedyny na wyspie potrafi je naprawić. Niestety Poszukiwacze przekupili miejskiego skekretarza, który wrobił Benetta w zabójstwo paladyna Lothara. Dzięki odnalezieniu dziennika sekretarza Corneliusa udało się odkryć prawdę. Bennet naprawił oprawę Oka, a trzej magowie wskrzesili jego energię. Polowanie na smoki Bezimienny z Okiem Innosa udał się do zamku w Górniczej Dolinie, gdzie pojawili się łowcy smoków. Paladyn Orik oznajmił, że z relacji naocznych świadków ataku smoków bestie są cztery. Jeden ze smoków zamieszkał w kanionie, na zachód od zamku, gdzie powstało wielkie bagno. Bezimienny udał się w okolice chaty Cavalorna, gdzie powstało wejście na bagna. Spotkał tam dwóch łowców smoków. Z ich pomocą udało się zabić wielkiego gada - Pandrodora. Następnie udał się do górskiej fortecy, gdzie kiedyś szukał kamieni ogniskujących z Lesterem. Zamek został zajęty przez Pedrakhana - kamiennego smoka. Smok wyjawił, że pozostałe smoki są bestiami ognistymi i lodowymi. Kolejnym potworem, którego przyszło pokonać był Feomathar - pan ognia, rezydujący w wulkanie, powstałym na miejscu starej, orkowej cytadeli. Najpotężniejszym smokiem był Finkregh - lodowy gad. Zamieszkiwał on w lodowej krainie, gdzie dawniej był Nowy Obóz. Przed walką zdradził, że jego pan rezyduje w Dworze Idoratch. Bezimienny powrócił do zamku, gdzie otrzymał ostatnie już zadanie - zgładzić Hosh Pacha - władcę orków. Zabiwszy generała powrócił do doliny Khorinis. Przygotowania do walki z panem smoków Na miejscu okazało się, że Xardas opuścił wieżę, przekazując przez Lestera list. Pisało tam, jak otworzyć zapieczętowaną księgę, którą Xardas przekazał Pyrokarowi, przed naprawieniem Oka Innosa. Bezimienny udał się do klasztoru i zdał Pyrokarowi relację z wizyty w Kolonii. Mistrz zgodził się wydać bohaterowi księgę. W tajemniczej książce "Dwór Idorath" wybraniec znalazł informację na temat ukrytej w podziemiach klasztoru biblioteki Xardasa oraz klucz do niej. Dzięki pociągnięciu dźwigni dostał się do pełnej szkieletów komnaty. Przeszedłszy labirynt dostał się do biblioteki, chronionej przez dwa demony oraz piekielnego księcia. W komnatach biblioteki znajdował się almanach, mapa morska wyspy Irdorath i Łzy Innosa. Powróciwszy do Pyrokara wysłuchał opowieści o Łzach Innosa i o dworze Idorath. To tam znajduje się siedziba wybrańca Beliara i jedna z jego świątyń. Bezimienny musiał skompletować załogę, załatwić statek i kapitana. Lord Hagen zgodził się wydać jedyny okręt paladynów - Esmeraldę. Członkami załogi zostali Diego, Gorn, Milten, Lester, Vatras, Angar, Lee, Lares, pułkownik Myrtany Mario i paladyn Girion Na Dworze Idorath Kiedy Esmeralda dobiła do brzegu Bezimienny wyszedł na ląd. Tymczasowym kapitanem statku został generał Lee. Bezimienny zabijając kolejne hordy orków, trolla, poszukiwaczy, jaszczuroludzi i orkowego pułkownika odnalazł opętanego Pedra. Z jego opowieści wynikało, że orkowie torturowali go, chcąc się dowiedzieć, jakie jest rozmieszczenie sił paladynów. Bezimienny mógł zabić nowicjusza lub zabrać go na statek. Przedzierając się przez oddziały wroga dostał się do komnaty kolejnego smoka - Feodarona. Zabiwszy go przeszedł przez ukryty most, prowadzący do świątyni Beliara. Spotkał tam prócz hord Poszukiwaczy, szkieletów upadłego paladyna Archola oraz Czarnego Maga. Otworzył następnie drzwi do komnaty pana smoków, dzięki zapiskom Czarnego Maga. Podczas rozmowy z panem smoków, który okazał się ożywieńcem na jaw wyszło, że Xardas jest słaby i nie jest wybrańcem Beliara. Smok Ożywieniec wypowiedział dwie tajemnicze kwestie. SO: Nie mam imienia tak jak i ty nie masz imienia oraz SO: Nie pamiętasz mnie? B: To ty? Kiedy bestia padła pojawił się Xardas. Nekromanta wchłonął moc Smoka i uciekł. Bezimienny powracając na statek natknął się na pułkownika Mario, który okazał się być Poszukiwaczem. Wysławszy go do krainy Beliara powrócił na pokład Esmeraldy. Tam ponownie pojawił się Xardas. Wyjaśnił, że zamierzał wchłonąć moc Śniącego, jednak jego plan się nie powiódł. Nekromanta następnie teleportował się obiecując kolejne spotkanie. Rejs do Myrtany Pokonawszy smoka Bezimienny i jego towarzysze wyruszyli na kontynent, do Królestwa Myrtany, gdzie kończyła się wojna z orkami. Podczas wyprawy prawdopodobnie zabity został paladyn Girion, gdyż Bezimienny mówi: "Trzeba się pozbyć zbędnego balastu". Być może załoga powróciła na wyspę Khorinis, a gdy miasto zaatakowali orkowie odpłynęła do Myrtany. Jest to jednak mało prawdopodobne. Mało prawdopodobne jest to, że Girion został zabity przez Bezimiennego i przyjaciół, gdyż sam mówił później, że nie chce wracać do Khorinis i chce płynąć z nimi. Może zabili Pedra, lub wyrzucili jakieś przedmioty. Poszukiwania szamanów Dostawszy się do Myrtany Bezimienny dowiedział się, że praktycznie cały świat został zajęty przez orków. Wraz z częścią przyjaciół wziął udział w wyzwoleniu małej wsi Ardea. Po pokonaniu orków dowiedział się od Hamlara - zarządcy wioski, że Xardas zniszczył magię runiczną oraz stał się przywódcą orków. Bezimienny chciał dowiedzieć się, co zamierza zrobić nekromanta. Udał się więc do obozu buntowników Reddock. Dowódca tegoż to obozu, imieniem Javier przygotowywał rewolucję w zajętej przez orków wiosce Cape Dun. Aby mieć większe szanse w razie ucieczki, gdyby orkowie odnaleźli obóz Javier zlecił Bezimiennemu oczyszczenie południowego wejścia z zamieszkujących je bestii. Paladyn powiedział mu, że jedynie najwięksi szamani wiedzą, gdzie przebywa Xardas. Poradził bohaterowi, aby porozmawiał z władcą miasteczka Cape Dun - Urukiem. Będąc w Cape Dun Bezimienny musiał zdobyć zaufanie tamtejszych orków. Wykonał więc kilka zadań zleconych przez okupanta, m.in.: pokonał watahę wilków, hordę bandziorów Ortegi, odnalazł skradzione towary orkowego magazyniera - [Urkrassa. Wszystko to pozwoliło mu spotkać się z Urukiem - pułkownikiem orków i zarządcą Cape Dun. Uruk nie wiedział jednak, gdzie można odnaleźć Wielkich Szamanów. Poradził wędrówkę do Montery - miasta na północny-zachód od Cape Dun i Ardei. Bezimienny za namową orkowego wodza udał się do tego miasta. Nie musiał wykonywać zadań, by spotkać się z wodzem orków - Varekiem, gdyż informację o szamanach posiadał szef najemników - Marik. Jeden z owych szamanów zamieszkał w Silden. Wybraniec zgodnie z informacjami Marika udał się do Silden. Szaman Grompel powiedział, że widywał Bezimiennego w wizjach. Jego przyszłość jest niepewna. Wyjawił mu też, że Xardas zamieszkuje w swej wieży w Nordmarze. W Nordmarze Bezimenny przeszedł przez przełęcz niedaleko twierdzy Faring. Dostał się do skutego lodem Nordmaru. Na każdym kroku teren najeżony był watahami wilków i gromadami szablozębów. Oprócz tego większość mostów zajęli wrogo nastawieni do każdego orkowie. Po jakimś czasie ze śnieżycy wyłonił się Klan Wilka. Już pierwsi napotkani w osadzie Nordmarczycy mówili, że jakiś czas temu odwiedził ich mag bez źrenic, zostawiając im dwa golemy do ochrony. Barbarzyńcy poradzili Bezimiennemu, aby udał się do przywódcy obozu. Wódz oznajmił, że Xardas odszedł zeszłej nocy wraz z Hansonem. Bezimienny po jakimś czasie poszukiwań odnalazł myśliwego. Dowiedział się, że nekromanta powrócił do swej wieży. Z pomocą oswojonego wilka udało mu się odnaleźć siedzibę maga. Na miejscu spotkał się z nim, dowiadując dlaczego zniszczona została magia runiczna. Otóż Xardas planuje zakończyć wojnę bogów, których marionetkami są ludzie i orkowie. Aby to się stało wszystkie cząstki mocy bóstw muszą opuścić ziemię. W pierwszej kolejności zniszczył runy. Teraz sprzymierzył się z orkami, aby Ci odnaleźli mu artefakty Adanosa. Orkowie prowadzą wykopaliska na całym świecie. Nie odnieśli jednak jak dotąd żadnych rezultatów. Bezimiejnny jako boski wybraniec ma większe szanse powodzenia w tej misji. Xardas zlecił mu ją, oznajmując, że przywódcą poszukiwań jest Grok - wielki szaman orków z Geldern. Artefakt w Trelis Bezimienny powróciwszy z Nordmaru udał się prosto do Geldern. Jak na orków przystało każdy przybysz musiał zdobyć reputację w mieście. Geldern jest miastem, słynącym z okolicznych kopalni siarki i złota. Wielu osobom potrzebne są te cenne kruszce. Także w kopalniach nie brakuje problemów: pełzacze, rabusie, buntownicy i okoliczne potwory. Do Geldern udał się także towarzysz Bezimiennego - Lares. Będąc na miejscu wybraniec rozwiązał wiele problemów w mieście i kopalniach. Dzięki temu mógł spotkać się z szamanem Grokiem i przywódcą miasta. Przekazał Grokowi polecenia Xardasa, dzięki czemu wszedł w posiadanie mapy Myrtany, z zaznaczonymi miejscami, gdzie znajdują się prawdopodobnie artefatkty Adanosa. Najbliższe miejsce to Trelis - twierdza na granicy Myrtany i Varantu. Bezimienny udał się tam. Ze słów miejscowych okazało się, że na południowy-wschód od miasta znajduje się świątynia Pradawnch. Orkowie zdołali ją otworzyć, jednak szaman tam wysłany zaginął, a z budynku wyszli nieumarli. Orkom z pomocą Bezimiennego udało się wybić szkielety oraz uwolnić osaczonego szamana. Artefaktu Adanosa nigdzie nie było. Bezimienny udał się więc do zarządcy miasta. Okazało się, że to on jest w posiadaniu artefaktu. Chciał jednak za niego aż 50.000 złotych monet. Ratunku szukać należało we wspominanym przez orków obozie buntowników - Nemorze. Aby zorganizować rewolucję w Trelis należało naradzić się z przywódcą obozu. Problem był w tym, iż rebelianci nie chcieli powiedzieć obcemu kto jest ich zarządcą. Po wykonaniu kilku misji, takich jak pokonanie ogromnych potworów, grasujących na zboczach wzgórz Nemory, czy zniszczenie obozu orków, badających tajemniczą sprawę zniszczenia jednej z farm. Kiedy już Bezimienny zyskał zaufanie u buntowników z Nemory wraz z nimi zaatakował Trelis. Po długich walkach z pomocą paladyna Konrada udało się pokonać orków, a przy ciele ich przywódcy znaleźć artefakt - amulet Adanosa. 250px|thumb|right|Bezimienny Po pojedynku z Xardasem (Zmierzch Bogów) W dodatku do trzeciej części sagi Bezimienny bohater stacza widowiskowy, aczkolwiek krótki pojedynek z Xardasem, wypominając mu obiecane wcześniej tysiąc lat pokoju. Zmęczony walką i podróżą, a także prawdopodobnie napadnięty przez orków, Bezimienny bohater pojawia się w okolicach Silden. Dowiaduje się szczegółów dotyczących wojny. Wraz z Inogiem, Anogiem, Gornem, Leem i Miltenem organizuje ofensywę na Thorusa i Mistrza Przywołań. Z relacji Miltena wynikało bowiem, że Thorus i orkowy Mistrz są w posiadaniu Oka Innosa, za pomocą którego przywołali do Myrtany najstraszniejszą bestię. Bezimienny bohater, zdobywa pradawny artefakt i udaje się na poszukiwanie bestii. Po trudnej walce, zmęczony i wycieńczony, powraca do Vengardu, gdzie starzy przyjaciele proszą go by został królem. Bezimienny bohater tytułuje siebie Królem Rhobarem III i bierze we władanie całą Myrtanę. Nie wiadomo co się stało z Okiem Innosa. Prawdopodobnie splugawiony artefakt pozostał w rękach Nowego Króla - Bezimiennego bohatera. Głównym hasłem i powiedzonkiem bohatera w dodatku do Gothic 3 jest zdanie: "Musisz przygotować się na zmiany,... Zmiany są nieuchronne". Możliwe, że zmienił Myrtanę na lepsze. Prawdopodobnie opętał go Beliar lub któryś z demonów. Opętany zajął Varant, Nordmar, Wyspy Południowe i prawdopodobnie Khorinis. Nowy bohater poprzysiągł zemstę za to, że spalił jego rodzinną wioskę. 250px|thumb|right|Bezimienny w Gothic 3 Ciekawostki * Jego najlepszym kumplem jest Diego. Bezimienny poznał go na początku swych przygód (Gothic), gdy ten uratował go od oprychów Bullita. * Podczas pracy nad grą Gothic 3 jeden z grafików zauważył dziwne podobieństwo głównego bohatera do Michaela Hoge'a - kierownika produkcji. W efekcie, w trzeciej części twarz Bezimiennego została zastąpiona trójwymiarowym modelem jego twarzy. * Bezimienny nie jest żonaty. Podczas Sagi (nie całego życia) współżył jedynie z Nadją, prostytutką z "Czerwonej Latarni". Polski mod Mroczne Tajemnice wzbogaca tę sferę życia bohatera, wprowadzając m.in postać Eli'Ne, jednej z Pradawnych. * Bezimienny wiele razy próbował się przedstawić (np. Diegowi i Xardasowi), jednak nigdy nie pozwolono mu dokończyć zdania. Uczyniło to postać bardziej tajemniczą. Z drugiej strony Smok ożywieniec z Dworu Irdorath twierdził, że nie ma on imienia. * * Bezimieny potrafi czytać, co świadczy o jego wykształceniu. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Kategoria:Postacie kategoria:‎Główne Postacie Kategoria:Wybrańcy bogów Kategoria:Władcy Myrtany Kategoria:Wodny Krąg